


Cleaning the Closet

by saddmeme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddmeme/pseuds/saddmeme
Summary: VERY short drabble of another couple of OCs. Arin belongs to my friend.Hope it's not too hard to understand without context.





	Cleaning the Closet

When you had planned to clean the storage closet out, this is not what you had in mind.  
You opened the closet door and a multitude of repressed memories came flooding back.  
The abuse, the yelling, the screaming, the solitude.  
You were your only friend back then. You remember talking to yourself, trying to comfort you from crying. You remember yelling at yourself for being such a baby. You remember thinking about when you would finally be let out.  
You were a child, one who wasn't introduced to the concept of time until your late school years. It was hard for you to understand when you would be let out.  
You still don't know how long it's been. 

Slowly, you sink to the floor, staring at the closet wall. It seems to push back farther from you. It makes it seem like a whole other world. Large and empty. Dark. It's almost like you can hear the echoes of a child's crying. Banging on the door, screaming to be let out. 

"You alright, Ajay?" 

Your head turns to Arin and you smile.  
"Just perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short drabble of another couple of OCs. Arin belongs to my friend.  
> Hope it's not too hard to understand without context.


End file.
